Rings
by 2light4dark
Summary: Hakkai has some things to show Goku before Sanzo will have his monkey. Hakkai/Goku, Goku/Sanzo, Hakkai/Gojyo mentioned. Warnings, this is a first time fic, that was done back years ago. No beta. M\M sexual relations.


**Title:** Rings  
**Warnings:** NC17, just to be safe.  
**Pairings:** Hakkai/Goku, Goku/Sanzo, Hakkai/Gojyo mentioned.  
**Notes:** Hakkai has some things to show Goku before Sanzo will have his monkey.

**Rings.**

It had been a long drive for them all. The only break in the bickering in the back by Gojyo and Goku had been one demon attack. After that Goku had bragged he had gotten more demons than Gojyo, and they were back to the familiar routine that would only be briefly stopped by Sanzo and his ever-present paper fan for idiots.

They had pulled into a small town that had only one inn with two rooms left in it. Deciding to clean up in the time before their meal would be ready, each room had its own bathroom making things quicker, Hakkai got the shower first out of the coin toss between him and Gojyo. Placing his monocle on a shelf for safety, he stripped down and walked into the hot cascading water. Ah, that felt good to lose all the dust of the road and blood stains from the fight. Completely absorbed in letting the water do its job, he missed that there had been a knock.

Goku walked into the unlocked bathroom chattering like a excited monkey, then stopped dead, staring at a point on Hakkai's chest. He had turned round half-blind to see whose voice had spoken, the sound dulled by the rushing water.

"You can touch them if you want," Hakkai said, seeing the teen's shock at his silver rings adorning his nipples.

With a shy finger Goku softly brushed one, which bought a soft moan from Hakkai's parted lips. Reaching for his eyeglass and turning off the water, he walked out the shower, wrapping a towel round his slender waist to help contain his slight arousal from Goku's constant staring. Moving past him into the room he would be sharing with Gojyo, he sat on his bed, another towel in his hand to dry his dark hair as he gave Goku time to decide what he was going to do next.

Earlier in the journey Sanzo and he had had a talk about Goku's growing interest in sex. Oh, they all knew he had already discovered masturbating all by himself; there was not much a small traveling group like theirs that they could keep from each other. Hakkai and Gojyo had been sleeping with each other since the beginning of the trip. They had been very careful about keeping things quiet. Sanzo had made it clear that Goku was to be left alone, his own feelings for the saru hidden behind threats and sullen moods. One warning of "no need to let that perverted kappa teach him bad ways" had settled the matter. So Hakkai had been given the job of gently teaching Goku the basics of sex. That had made for an interesting conversation that day, while the two of them shopped for supplies.

Tonight's little accident had opened up a world of questions for Goku. Following Hakkai out the bathroom, he sat on the bed watching the other man dry his hair. Quickly wetting his suddenly very dry lips, he looked at the floor, a pink glow on his cheeks. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt? Oh, the rings. No, not really." Hakkai produced two cans, handing one to Goku to fiddle with and sitting back down next to him. He laid a hand on the teen's thigh, breathing into Goku's ear, "it's time for the next part of your lessons."

Nodding, Goku looked at Hakkai's half-naked body, and downed the drink. Then with trembling fingers he tried to take off his own shirt, as Hakkai gave a quiet laugh.

"There now, I believe I am meant to help you with that." His hands gently brushed Goku's as he leaned in to kiss lips that parted eagerly, if inexperienced. With the obstacle of the shirt removed, Hakkai broke the kiss and Goku whimpered. He wiggled his hips to try and make the erection he had less trapped.

"But Sanzo will kill you." Goku blushed bright red as his dick hardened more for his sun. He had just said his name and it was twitching.

"Hush, it's o.k. He said I was to teach you foreplay." Hakkai helped relieve the teen of the rest of his clothes.

Goku groaned and wiggled his hips, eager to progress more. He easily submitted as Hakkai pushed him down on to the bed. Hands caressed sun-tanned flesh, similar in tone to Gojyo's, he noted. He let a lazy tongue swirl round both of Goku's nipples and worked his way back down to the teen's navel. Their breath was coming in short gasps, strong erections bumping each other, when Hakkai came up to kiss Goku again. Goku tugged on the silver rings, making his teacher shudder and cry out in sharp desire.

The door opening was masked by Hakkai's cry and Sanzo and Gojyo entered, each going to their lover performing on the bed. Want and desire were clear in both violet and red eyes. As Gojyo drew Hakkai up from kissing around Goku's hips, he marveled at how skilled the green-eyed man was at keeping Goku moaning, but still somehow not touching the aching hard cock before him.

Gojyo captured both rings in his fingers and rolled the hard nipples. As he licked down his lover's ear he urged him, "come away and leave the monkey and monk alone," his own hard cock pressing into Hakkai's back, speaking of the fun the lovers would have. A smile lit up Gojyo's face as Hakkai was easily pulled back into his arms and they rose and walked away for their private time.

Sanzo took over Hakkai's spot, teasing his monkey's inner thigh and groin area, feeling the teen, eyes squeezed tight shut, moaning on the bed at each kiss. Out the corner of Sanzo's eye he noted the other two leaving the room. Sanzo then moved his mouth more freely over the writhing body under him. Goku arched his back in an overload of pleasure, his orgasm building to painful, winding his fingers into short blond hair. He knew the feel of his sun's hair, and a cry howled from his throat as that same sun took him into his mouth. "Sanzo, I...I... ahhhhh." His body snapped tight as his release shot out, Sanzo swallowing the warm white fluid down, then meeting Sanzo's tongue and very willing mouth.

Sanzo felt Goku's trembles and shudders quiet as he continued to touch and kiss him. Their mouths met again, and Goku tasted Sanzo mixed with his own seed. Liking it, his tongue explored all of Sanzo's mouth as he ran his hands over the half-naked flesh of his sun.

In a loving embrace, the other couple lay on the bed in the afterglow of some fantastic sex. Hakkai was always more aggressive after one of his lessons teaching Goku. It was as if the control he used with the saru could be let go with Gojyo, and he liked that.

**Fluffy:** this was my very first fic, from this I became addicted to playing with the plot bunny.

**Plot bunny:** _that was until she met crack bunny and zombie bunny, from there it was an easy slide over to the dark side. *laughs lots*_


End file.
